Thomas' Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures
Thomas' Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures is a US VHS/DVD featuring one first season episode and one second season episode narrated by George Carlin, one fifth season episode and three sixth season episodes narrated by Alec Baldwin, and one song. Description '2003 VHS/DVD: ' PEEP! PEEP! On Sir Topham Hatt's railway, the winter season is a very special time of year and all the engines work extra hard to make the holidays special. But it's not always easy. Find out what could happen if the villages on the Island of Sodor don't get their Yule tree in time for the winter celebration. See if Percy's snow-covered face tricks James and the rest of the engines into thinking they have seen the very scary Jack Frost. Watch if Duck is able to get to Farmer McColl's lambs in time to save them from being trapped in the snow. Join Thomas and his very useful friends for some snowy adventures as they work to keep this winter season on track. Episodes # It's Only Snow # Jack Frost # Toby Had a Little Lamb # Snow # Thomas' Christmas Party # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree Song * Winter Wonderland Bonus Features * Percy's Order Fun game * Match the Snowflake game * Decorate a Christmas Tree game * Sodor Special Delivery * Web fun Trivia * Some copies of the VHS came with a bonus CD containing the songs Winter Wonderland, The Snow Song, Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover, and Never, Never, Never Give Up. * This was the first US DVD to open with the 2003 Anchor Bay Entertainment logo. * At the very end of Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, the last few seconds of footage is played backwards and the twinkling Christmas lights can be heard before the start of the end theme. * On Vudu and iTunes, the release is in widescreen. Goofs * George Carlin is not given screen credit as one of the narrators. * In the DVD menu, Percy incorrectly says "You can play all the adventures of Thomas' Christmas Wonderland". * In Sodor Special Deliveries, Terence's letter spells Mrs. Kyndley's name wrong. * The back cover of the DVD says "Thomas' Order Fun" but on the DVD, it is Percy's Order Fun. * Writers Christopher Awdry, Britt Allcroft, David Mitton, Jenny McDade, and Paul Larson are not listed in the credits. * Henry says on the selection screen that you can sing along to his favorite song''s ''but there is only one song on this release. DVD Packs * Celebrate with Thomas * Sodor Friends Holiday Collection Gallery File:Thomas'SnowySurpriseandOtherAdventuresVHS.jpg|VHS File:Thomas'SnowySurpriseandOtherAdventuresVHSbackcover.jpg|VHS back cover File:Thomas'SnowySurpriseDVDwithWoodenGoldThomas.jpg|DVD with Golden Wooden Railway Thomas File:Thomas'SnowySuprisesWithWoodenRailwayMettalicPercy.jpg|DVD with Metallic Wooden Railway Percy File:Thomas'SnowySurprise&OtherAdventuresDVDWithWoodenRailwayJackFrostPercy.jpg|DVD with Wooden Railway Jack Frost Percy File:Thomas'SnowySurpriseandOtherAdventuresbackcover.jpg|2003 DVD Back cover File:Thomas'SnowySurpriseandOtherAdventuresNetflixcover.jpg|Netflix poster File:Thomas'SnowySurpriseandOtherAdventuresAmazonInstantVideocover.png|Amazon Instant Video poster File:Thomas'SnowySurprisetitlecard.jpg|Title card File:Thomas'SnowySurprisedigitaltitlecard.jpg|VUDU/iTunes release title card File:TSS.png File:Thomas'SnowySurpriseDVDtitlecard.jpg|DVD title card File:TSS2.png File:Thomas'SnowySurpriseDVDmenu1.jpg|Main menu File:Thomas'SnowySurpriseDVDmenu2.jpg|Episode selection menu File:Thomas'SnowySurpriseDVDmenu3.jpg File:Thomas'SnowySurpriseDVDmenu4.jpg|Song selection menu File:Thomas'SnowySurpriseDVDmenu5.jpg|Fun and Games menu File:UltimateChristmasPercy'sOrderFun1.png File:UltimateChristmasPercy'sOrderFun2.png|Percy's Order Fun game File:UltimateChristmasMatchtheSnowflakegame1.png File:UltimateChristmasMatchtheSnowflakegame2.png|Match the Snowflake game File:UltimateChristmasDecorateaChristmasTreegame.png|Decorate a Christmas Tree game File:UltimateChristmasSodorSpecialDeliveries1.png File:UltimateChristmasSodorSpecialDeliveries2.png|Sodor Special Deliveries File:TSSWebFun.png|Web Fun Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video